


A Gift From Kingsie

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sappy partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Kingsie gives a gift to a certain someone, making two people very happy.





	A Gift From Kingsie

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr @transjonmartin and I wanted to post here just because I liked how it came out so much

Luca was deep in the water in the lake, he knew he’d be able to feel the bottom if he just stretched a little bit more, the grainy sand pressing against his fingers as he dove deeper. His lungs were beginning to ache from how long he had been under the water, but he’d already been under there longer than he could ever begin to imagine if this was pre-voiding. He looked around the water, letting himself slowly begin to rise to the surface again, knowing he could swim back up if the need for air got that bad. 

In front of him, Kingsie seemed to appear from farther away from him, where the water was a little darker and he couldn’t see. It surprised him for a moment before he can’t help the smile that comes across his face as her beautiful blue green snout comes into view. She was large, and when Luca had first met her years ago, he had been a little intimidated by her sheer size, seeming like she was too large for the lake itself. But here she was, this beautiful fey creature that his Ron took care of and loved so much. She lazily swam over to him, her snakelike body seeming to hardly interfere with the water. Her large snout presses against his stomach and he bites back a giggle as she does, he only had so much air. 

Luca reaches up and presses his hands against her face, pressed against the scales that seemed oh so very warm against his hands, and she made a sound almost like a purr, pressing against his hands more and he smiled softly, happy to be here in this space with her. But after a moment, she makes another noise and begins to turn around, smoothly and easily gliding through the water back where she came from. But before she fully swims off, her tail flicks something in the sand, sending it flying from the bottom and in front of Luca’s face. It was teal and shiny, with flakes of gold spotted across it. Luca quickly swims up to the surface after grabbing it, needing to see it in the light. 

The man broke the surface and climbs up onto the dock and collapses for a moment, taking time to catch his breath after being down there for so long. Once he finally sat up, taking a good look at the object in his hands that Kingsie seemed to give him. It was beautiful, much bigger than his own hand, almost the size of his head, and he knew what it was after a moment. A scale, the same color as Kingsie. He smiles wide and chuckles, running his fingers over the beautiful scale. He wonders if Ron had any from Kingsie, probably. Luca hears footsteps coming up from the side and puts his hands behind his back like a child being caught with something they weren’t supposed to have. But he breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees it’s only Ron, smiling wide at the sight of his partner, he quirked an eyebrow. 

“What’s that behind your back?” Ron asks with his smile turning into a little teasing grin. 

“Ah!” Luca chuckles and brings his hands around to his front once more, showing the scale to Ron. “I think Kingsie gave me a gift… of sorts…has she done this before?” Luca asks, tilting his head and walking to meet Ron in the middle of the dock. 

Ron looked at the scale in awe, and yes, he had seen many of these before, there was a whole chest filled with them from even years before him, or his mother, were even born. It seemed to be a tradition of sorts. But there’s only been one other time that Kingsie had given a non Begley member of the family a scale. And while Luca was his soon to be husband, this was exceedingly rare for the fey creature. 

“Ron?” Luca whispers, putting his hands over Ron’s where it was gripping the scale. Ron shakes himself out of the thought, looking at his partner. 

“Looks like Kingsie really likes you.” He leans down and presses a tender kiss against Luca’s cheek, pushing wet white hair out of the way before doing so. “She doesn’t exactly do this for anyone outside of blood family.” Luca chuckles, his eyes scrunching up at the corners. 

“Well. I guess it’s an early wedding gift.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a lil request meme on tumblr, and if anyone wants to request something for Kfam or anything I'd love to write it!


End file.
